The present invention concerns a furniture system adapted to expand and contract to form offices of different sizes and having different footprints in plan view.
Office space is costly. Also, the organization and layout of office space is very important to job efficiency and job satisfaction. Unfortunately, office needs cannot always be predicted ahead of time, and further the needs change. Thus, there is a tremendous need for a furniture system constructed to expand and contract with the available building space and to provide on-site customized arrangements adaptable to form non-uniform office sizes, but without requiring a huge number of size-specific furniture. Notably, size-specific furniture is common, particularly in wood furniture, such that the inventory of assembled units and also components therefor are often high, expensive, and burdensome.
In order to assure that the furniture on hand fits all offices, many customers order furniture that is small enough to fit into their smallest office or order furniture that most assuredly will fit into their xe2x80x9cstandard-sizedxe2x80x9d office, even if the dimensions of a particular xe2x80x9cstandard-sizedxe2x80x9d office is slightly off. The result is that many offices have worksurfaces and furniture that leaves a gap near at least one wall of a particular office arrangement. These gaps are unsightly and often collect miscellaneous items until they present an unsightly appearance. At a minimum, the gaps collect dust and debris, since it is difficult to reach into and clean them. Further, such gaps are symptomatic of lost work space. The gaps can also cause frustration in that papers and other items fall off of the worksurfaces into the gaps, where it is difficult to see and/or reach. These problems are aggravated in reconfigurable partition systems, since the partition systems are made to be rearrangeable to form different office arrangements. Where the partition systems permit different sized offices to be constructed, the problem of unsightly and problematic gaps is increased, especially where the partition systems are adapted to allow offices of widely different dimensions to be constructed. Another problem is that, as offices become smaller, there is an increased need for efficient use of space. Every inch of available worksurface space becomes increasingly important. Also, many consumers want to optimize aesthetics when using partition systems, such that there is an increased desire to eliminate any gaps along the partition surfaces defining the offices.
An important part of adjustability in furniture is the ability to expand, as well as contract to fit the available space. When contracting a furniture unit, mars and damage left by attachment bracketry are not usually a problem because they are further hidden as the furniture unit is contracted. However, when a furniture unit is expanded, mars and damage left by attachment bracketry can be problematic, because quite often they become further exposed and more visible. This is particularly true with wood and similar xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d structural materials that are susceptible to being damaged and is also true for printed or aesthetically covered worksurfaces.
Thus, a furniture system solving the aforementioned needs is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a furniture system includes, in combination, a partition system defining an office area including a pair of opposing partitions defining an internal dimension across the office area; a freestanding first furniture unit positioned against one of the opposing partitions and including a top with a flat top surface; and a freestanding second furniture unit having a worksurface with a floor-supported first end positioned against the other of the opposing partitions, and a second end with a support rested on the top and supporting a weight of the second end of the flat top surface. The first and second furniture units have overlapping sections that are adjustable, so that the first and second furniture units can be positioned to completely fill the internal dimension of the office area, whereby undesirable gaps are eliminated in the office area across the internal dimension.
In another aspect of the present invention, a furniture system includes, in combination, freestanding first and second furniture units including a top and a worksurface, respectively, each providing a flat top surface. The worksurface has a floor-supported first end and a second end with a support rested on the flat top surface of the top. The support is configured to support front and rear corners of the second end. The worksurface is selectively adjustable to different overlapped positions on the top of the first furniture unit, whereby the worksurface can be adjustably supported on the top to an optimum adjusted position, so that the combination completely fills a dimension in an office area and concurrently provides flat surfaces for work or for storing papers completely across the dimension.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method includes steps of providing a partition system defining an office area including a pair of opposing partitions defining an internal dimension across the office area; providing a freestanding first furniture unit positioned against one of the opposing partitions and including a top with a flat top surface; providing a freestanding second furniture unit having a worksurface with a floor-supported first end positioned against the other of the opposing partitions, and a second end with a support rested on the top and supporting a weight of the second end on the flat top surface, the first and second furniture units having overlapping sections; and adjusting the first and second furniture units to vary the overlapping sections, so that the first and second furniture units completely fill the internal dimension of the office area, thus eliminating undesirable gaps in the office area across the internal dimension.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.